


You're my son

by NishlaTheButterfly



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Brotherhood, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, Jace has an identity crisis, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishlaTheButterfly/pseuds/NishlaTheButterfly
Summary: In the past couple of months, Jace had three different last names: Wayland, Herondale and Morgenstern. None of them feels fitting, with none of them he feels like himself. But there is another last name, another one he gets gifted with.Or in other words: Maryse and Robert Lightwood being good fucking parents for once.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Maryse Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Robert Lightwood & Jace Wayland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	You're my son

**Author's Note:**

> I am NOT a native. I learned English at school and through watching supernatural. In conclusion, my English is going to have a lot of grammar mistakes. If you find one, please tell me.

It's Jace's birthday. No actually it's not his birthday, he doesn't know his birthday, it's the day the Lightwoods took him in and they decided that they'll celebrate his birthday on this day. He himself had no plans for this day, but Izzy wouldn't be Izzy if she hadn't planned something for her brother. She organized a family gathering (telling her parents that they'll better not start a fight) at Magnus' place, who was happy that he can help. Since Magnus and Alec are married, Robert Lightwood seems to be fine with their relationship, he even showed up on their wedding and gifted Magnus a Lightwood-Family necklace, which usually goes to the spouse of the oldest child. That was his way to show his approval for their relationship. Izzy called at the academy to ask for Max to get a day of, but he'll have exams on that day.

The family gathering should not be a party, it should just be quality time as a family, Izzy decided, but she and Magnus couldn't help themselves to decorate Magnus's and Alec's apartment. Alec even a baked a cake.

When Jace arrives at the Loft they all scream a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" and Jace can't help but smile. "Aw you guys, thank you."

He gets a lot of hugs (and to his surprise even his father was there) and they all gather around dinner table, where a big birthday cake waits for him. "Oh man this looks delicious, where did you get that from?"

"It's self made." Magnus answers and Jace is first a little embarrassed that he assumed that they bought him one, than he's thankful that someone, probably Magnus, troubled themselve to make a cake for him. 

"Oh really? Who made it?" Then he grins and adds a "hopefully not Izzy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Izzy asks and acts as if she is insulted.

"Oh come on Iz, the last time you were in a kitchen, the kitchen exploded" Jaces jokes and everyone, including Izzy who knows that she's a very bad cook, laughs. 

"No, I made it" Alec says after the laughters get quieter. "Oh really? Thanks man."

Jace grabs a knife and attempts to cut the cake when he gets stopped by Magnus. "First things first" he says and snaps with his fingers. It takes Jace a second to realize that the cake didn't suddenly catch a fire, but instead Magnus put candles on top of it and inflamed them. "Make a wish" he says. Jace chuckles first, but then he thought of a wish, and he couldn't decide first, but then he remembered his identity crisis about his last name and he just wishes to get somewhat clarity about this whole issue and blows out the candles, feeling amazingly like a child again. 

"What did you wish" Alec asks. "Oh come on Alec, even the mundane know that if you reveal what you wished, the wish will not come true" he says, as if Alec doesn't know about this silly little superstition, but Alec chuckles, as if he already knows what Jace wished and he probably does. They're Parabatai after all. Alec senses that in these last couple of days Jace feels distressed and lost. He tried to talk to him, but Jace being his usual self, brushed it of and blamed his Job.

After they finish up the cake (Robert: "Alec this is amazing, I didn't knew that you can bake", "Magnus teached me") they insist on opening up the gifts. "I don't know why you guys even got me gifts." 

"It's your birthday Jace. Of course we'll get you presents" Maryse says. "Oh, hey, open mine first" Izzy says and handles him a small packet and he opens it.

It is a stele. Probably the most beautiful stele he has ever seen, it's material was angel gold. "Wow" he whispers and takes it out carefully, slowly twisting it. On the side was something written.

> _"Three go in, Three come out"_

He is quite literally speechless, which is something very rare. "Eh- I... Damn Izzy where did you get that from?" he asks while not being able to take his eyes from it. "Made it myself" she answers with visible pride in her voice. "You can work with angel gold?" Jace looks confused. "I thought only the Iron Sisters are able to work with those kinds of materials" Roberts says and reaches for his daughter. "I'm proud of you Isabelle" he says and hugs her. Jace stands up and hugs her too. "Thank you Iz, it's beautiful" he whispers in to her ear. She chuckles. "Glad you like it."

Before he could even process the beauty of Isabelle's gift, Alec handles him another one. With beautiful and dramatic font there is a " _From Alexander and Magnus Bane - Lightwood"_ written on it. Jace rips the gift-wrap from it and reveals a book. On it's cover there is the Parabatai rune, and underneath there is the word **_Brothers._**

He opens it, and it's a photo album. Pictures from the day the met, their Parabatai ceremony, their training sessions, them sneaking out to drink alcohol, and many more. It makes Jace nostalgic. "I didn't knew that you had pictures of these moments" Jace says. "Well I haven't, I just have the memories. Magnus used those to make them into pictures." Alec explains. 

"It really makes me nostalgic." Jace confesses.

"Well it's your birthday, you're supposed to feel nostalgic" Alec jokes and they both get into a tight hug. "Thank You, _Brother_."

"You're welcome _Brother_."

After hugging also Magnus, he puts the book aside, wanting to look at those pictures in peace.

"Jace honey, we have a little present for you too" Maryse says and grabs her bag. While she was searching Robert's gives him a little box. "This one is from Max, he really wanted to come, but he has important exams." 

Jace smiles and opens the box. In it was a folded piece of paper. He unfolds it and it's a drawing from child. There are two persons as stick figures, one of them is very tall and has bright yellow hair, the other one is smaller and has dark yellow hair. In a poor handwriting over the taller one was the word "big brother" written.

"He found this a while ago, it's an old drawing of him when he was 6. He thought, you might wanna have it." Jace has tears in the corner of his eyes. He was there when Max was born, he decided with the others what name he should have. That Max sees him as a brother is probably his biggest accomplishment. 

He puts the drawing into the photo album, and decides that he'll later call Max, maybe even visit him.

"Ah here it is." Maryse says and takes an envelope out of her bag.

"Jace, my dear boy, as you know Robert and I have always seen you as our son, you'll never be less than Alexander, Isabelle or Maxwell." Maryse begins to explain. 

"And we know that this gift may seem misunderstanding, because you are already in your twenties. But we haven't been nice to a while ago, and we want to make it up." Robert continues, and Jace is now visibly confused. What kind of gift comes in an envelope? Maryse hands it to him the and encourages him to open it. Jace has a feeling, that he might have to take a seat for this one. So he sits down, takes a deep breath and opens his gift. When he read the headline of letter that was inside of the envelope, he can't hold his tears back. They are adoption papers. Maryse rests her hand on his. "Do you want to became officially a Lightwood?" asks. Tears are running on his cheek, he can hear Izzy gasping and he's shaking. He's sure, he never felt this kind of joy before. "Yo-You want me to become your son?" he asks in a scratching voice and he sounds so wondering, as if the adoption papers weren't already answering his question, he asks in way that he'll expect the answer to be no. Robert pulls him into a hug. "You've always been our son Jace, you've always been."

Jace is sobbing on his father's shoulder, in denial that this is happening. His mother stands up and comes to him, and wipes the tears of his face. "Thanks Mom" Jace answer and hugs her too. "Anything for my beautiful boy."

In the past couple of months, Jace had three different last names: Wayland, Herondale and Morgenstern. None of them felt fitting, with none of them he feels like himself. But now realizes that has been and will always be a Lightwood.

He's Jace Lightwood, son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood, brother of Isabelle and Maxwell Lightwood and Alexander Lightwood-Bane. He's whole in a family that will always have his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: YouTube videos about adoption.


End file.
